Digital Transfer final part
by VHAL9000
Summary: Heero is still stuck in the digimon universe, and with the help from the Tamers, and Yamaki, he wages one final battle with the D reaper, who has exceedingly grown, since its previous form. Will Heero win this fight, and will he ever get back home?


Digital Transfer final part

Chapter 1: The final battle part 2

Takato and the gang biomerged with their digimon, into powerful ones, but this time equipped with the ZERO system. They battled with the D reaper, fighting its agents. But first they faced the optimizer, a large purple d reaper agent which carried other d reaper agents with it. The agents spawned thousands of grey agents, called bubbles that shot beam blasts, and horn strikers, green monsters, made for strength and power. The bubble immidealty shot blasts at the bio merged digimon, but Sakuyamon dodged most of the attacks, but some hit her armor. Gargomon was too big to be dodged, but the attacks itself, hurt like nothing. Gallantmon on the other hand, defended the attacks with his shield.

But seeing that Gallantmon was a easily target to shot down unlike Sakuyamon and Gargomon, who were either gigantic, aerial, for the d reapers to attack. They continued to shoot at the knight digimon rapidly. The knight digimon could not hold the attacks for long.

"I can't hold out,…. Much longer.." Takato said.

"I have to do it. I have to activate the Zero system."

"ZERO!" Takato screamed, as the sphere he was in turned from red to yellow

Chapter 2: ZERO system activated,

Takato saw the word "ZERO" printed on the sphere, It disappeared, but the sphere was yellow. Outside, Gallantmon's eyes, glowed a bright yellow, with no pupils. Then, his eyes, returned to normal. He lifted the shield, and began to attack, even though the bubble were continuously barraging him with beam attacks. Takato inside, was calmly focused, on attacking the enemy, he had no trouble understanding what the system told him. He knew the enemy's attacks, when they were going to strike. Suddenly, an agent with large hands suddenly appeared behind Gallantmon. Takato smirked a bit, as Gallantmon jumped, before the agent could even strike him. He stabbed it, instantly defeating the large enemy, surprising Sakuyamon and Megagargomon who were attacking the enemies from behind the scenes. But the Bubbles were still firing at him. The beam attacks did not hurt him now, and Gallantmon raised his shield, facing his enemy. The shield emitted a powerful blasted, that not only killed the optimizer, but killed, the bubbles as well. All that was left, was a large sphere called the kernel sphere. Takato decided to attack it, since the ZERO suggested he should. But the moment he attacked it, he saw Jeri screaming in pain, as the sword pierced through her skin. He suddenly realized that this was just a hallucination, not the real thing.

"Jeri?" He asked. But Jeri still in the sphere. Suddenly, other d reaper agents appeared and tried to attack him.

"Get out the way, Takato!" Rika shouted.

"Takato, you have to get out of there!" Henry shouted as well.

But Takato was stunned, and even more shocked, as this time, she saw multiple images of Jeri, instead of one. Then, a wave of confusion flooded him.

"Where is the D reaper?" Takato asked.

The Zero system responded by showing him an image of Jeri, which transformed into the D reaper kernel sphere.

"Jeri… is my enemy?" He asked.

Suddenly, Takato became insane by the system. His eyes turned yellow, and the system turned a bright yellow.

"I will destroy my enemy." Takato said, as Gallantmon destroyed multiple agents, but knocked them into many buildings destroying them.

Suddenly, Takato became tired and exhausted from using the system. He started to lose consciousness while system shut down, and the sphere began to disappear. On the outside, Gallantmon digivolved back into Takato and Guilmon. Guilmon at the sight of his tamer, tried to wake him up, not knowing he was unconscious. Rika, and Henry, at the sight of their fallen friend, tried to defend him, as hordes of D reaper agents started to attack. Megagargomon sent missiles while Sakuyamon sent balls of energy towards the agents. All of them destroyed, but at the cost of a fallen hero.

Chapter 3: Heero's advice

When Takato woke from being unconscious for a long time, he found himself lying in a hospital. No one was there, even the tamers, except his teacher standing in front of the doorway, looking at him with cold eyes.

"So, you have woken up.." Heero said, looking at the tamer, waking up from deep sleep.

"Yes." Takato answered, as he nodded his head.

"You used the system right?" Heero asked.

"Yes." The tamer said again.

"Takato, let me tell you something. It is not okay, to release your emotions in battle; it is the only thing that will get you killed. But you should however focus on battling the enemy completely. By the way, what got you to release your emotions in battle?"

"I saw Jeri…. when I attacked the kernel sphere…" Takato stuttered

"The Zero system is trying to tell you your enemy.." Heero answered.

"But Jeri is not my enemy.. she is my friend." Takato explained.

"It does not matter now. Right now she is an enemy, and all enemies must be eliminated. Takato, you must put the world's needs before yours. Right now, millions of people are dying, cities are crumbling, and within seconds Earth will be devoid of human life. As a Tamer, you must save the world, and defeat the D reaper, no matter what. And from what Yamaki said, you are a hero. And heroes put the world's needs before their own, and their wellbeing. Takato, I am enstruting you to make the right decision. At least that is what the system is was designed to suggest to you.

"That's for the advice, Mr. Yuy. By the way, why couldn't I communicate with Guilmon?"

"The Zero system when activated cuts the link of communication between you and your digimon. While it is online, it eliminates any external distractions, like your digimon, and keeps your mind into deep focus, and as well giving you full control." Heero answered, as he walked out of the hospital, leaving the Tamer to ponder everything he said.

Chapter 4: The battle begins

Tamers were ready to face their enemy: the d reaper. The monster almost consumed 50% of Shimjuku, and if they didn't think fast, the D reaper would consume the entire city. To start the fight, the Tamers biomerged as usual, and Takato and Beezlemon joined forces to destroy the kernel sphere. They tried to destroy it to get Jeri out, but their attemps weren't successful. Then, out of a sky, something appeared….

Back in Hynos HQ….

"Sir, something appeared from a sky, it is heading for the D reaper, at a high rate of speed." Riley said.

"What is it? Zoom in." Yamaki ordered.

An enlarged picture showed a large robot, with giant angelic wings flying.

"**Wing Zero**…" Yamaki said. "What it doing now?"

"It's aiming its gun at the D reaper." Riley responded.

Wing Zero arrived at the scene, ready to face the d reaper. It aimed its twin buster rifle at it.

"Target locked." Heero said, as Zero zoned in on its target.

"D reaper, identified. Combat level. Confirmed. Commence destruction on target." Heero said, as the Wing Zero's eyes glowed, and fired a massive blast at the kernel sphere. Beezlemon and Gallantmon got out the way, and the blast was so strong, it destroyed the kernel sphere. Unfornately, the kernel sphere had enough time to evolve into its final form: the mother D reaper.

Chapter 5: Retreat

The Tamers, their families and Heero met at Rika's house, where they sit to chat about the next move.

"So Heero, where are you from?" Takato's father asked.

"I graduated from the St. Gabriel Institute, in America last year." Heero lied.

"He is my teacher, dad, and he has a robot thing with him." Takato told his dad.

"Yes, and its name is Wing Zero" Heero said.

" , why do you have one with you?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, tell us who you really are!" Rika shouted impatiently, catching the eye of her mother.

"I was raised by birth as a solider on the battlefield. I do not remember my mother or father, but I do remember a scientist who trained me also to be a gundam pilot. His name was Dr. J. He and other scientists not only trained me, but a few others to perform a plot or scheme called Operation Meteor. This plot was a form of retaliation of the colonies to an organization called OZ, for their oppression, and to avenge the assassination of a great pacifist named Heero Yuy. We fought OZ till the very end, and then, a dictator and the daughter of a former OZ leader took over the Earth. We, gundam pilots fought them, and peace was attained for a long time. Because there were no needs for weapons such as Gundams, they were destroyed…" Heero explained.

"Wait! If gundams are destroyed, why do you still have one?" Henry asked.

"In 197 AC, Queen Relena Peacecraft, a great figure head to the Sanq Kingdom, although promoted pacifism strongly, although didn't allow the construction of mobile suits, she did allow one to be available."

"And that one is yours?" Takato asked.

Heero nodded.

"Mr. Yuy, are you going to remove the Zero system from the digimons?" Takato asked.

"No. You are going to use it." Heero answered.

"Why?" Takato said.

"The Zero system is a computer program designed to make the user think tactically, meaning it will give you tamers, strategies in order to defeat the enemy. All you have to do, is stay focused, and clear your mind after anything. If you mind, is clouded by something, the Zero will feed you hallucinations, and as a result, you go insane." Heero said, as he got up, and went to his gundam which was positioned a mile away from Rika's house.

Chapter 6: The battle continues

Wing Zero and the Biomeged digimon approached the D reaper. This time the blob was humongous, and collosal, that it would take more for even Wing Zero to destroy it.

"Rika, Henry, I want you two to face the D reaper outside. Takato and I will go inside." Heero said, through the gundam intercom.

"Ok!" The two tamers shouted in unison as a knight and an angel went inside the belly of a beast.

Chapter 7: Encounter with Jeri Imposter

Gallantmon was in the D reaper blob. Because he couldn't hold the form for long, he landed in a safe place he devolved into Takato and Guilmon.

"Hey, Guilmon? Isn't it strange that this part of the town isn't destroyed by the D reaper. And look at the trees. Shouldn't they be destroyed too." Takato said to his digimon

"The organic material cannot be processed."

Takato and Guilmon turned around to see Jeri, hiding behind the trees, revealing herself. She was pale, and her eyes were different than before.

Chapter 8: Takato's Savior

Takato and Guimon stood before Jeri, who was a really an imposter, an agent created by the D reaper to follow the Tamers, and analyse Human behavior.

"Jeri, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. Do you know how worried I have been over you?" Takato ran to "Jeri" unaware it was an imposter.

"Your concern is not needed." The imposter replied.

"What are you talking about, Jeri?" Takato asked.

"The being known as Jeri does not need any concern from any human being like you. She is perfectly capable of providing all the energy the D reaper needs. Happiness, sadness, anger, are all emotions not needed, therefore humans need to be deleted…." The Clone explained.

"**All Emotions give us our humanity**."

The D reaper agent, turned to see a serious looking, brown haired boy pointing a gun at it.

Chapter 9: Heero vs the Jeri Imposter

"I am pretty impressed. From all the forms Zero scanned, your form was very different. Your combat level was very low compared to other D reaper forms, ADR 01." Heero said.

"Very perceptive, Heero Yuy, but those remarks won't be enough to take the D reaper down." The Agent replied to the perfect solider, looking at him with its cold eyes. It started to walk towards him, but Heero stood his ground.

Just then, the D reaper agent used its mind scan ability on Heero. It gained access to his memories, but his memories contained a lot of pain and suffering. It tried to use the memories against him, but he kept standing there looking at the imposter, with his cold eyes.

_What is wrong with this human being? He doesn't even react when I use his memories against him… what is going on_? The agent pondered, trying to make the next move.

Then, the D reaper asked Heero a question.

"You are not from this universe, are you? You are from another universe,…but why do you want to protect this Earth?"

"This Earth, like any other Earth in any universe, promotes evolution and change towards a brighter future. This ideal future is envisioned by Wing Zero, demands that obstacles like you must be eliminated. And that path is the path I have chosen. I'll destroy you." Heero said coldly.

The D reaper was shocked. No human was able to taunt it, yet remain so calm, not stricken by fear.

"No matter what you will do, mankind will fall, with his machines! They will be deleted by the D reaper, and the Earth will be cleansed. They are too weak to exist on this planet."

"Although all of humanity is weak, his inventions are also weak too. That included us as well! You are an invention created by man. An invention that is equal in strength to a man."

The D reaper agent tired of the perfect solider taunts tried to destroy him by revealing her true form.

It tried to attack him, but just the Wing Zero appeared. It eyes glowed, and to the agent's surprise shot a beam of light that destroyed the agent completely.

All who remained was Takato, Guilmon, and Heero Yuy.

Chapter 10: Bad news.

As Gallantmon and Wing Zero got out the D reaper, they were reunited by Sakuyamon and Gargomon. They then met at the hynos tower to discuss the next move on defeating this menacing beast.

"Well, it looks like the D reaper's attack is dying down." Yamaki said.

"Yeah, but check out the digimon world. It seems that 25% maybe 50% of it is destroyed, according to the data. It seems like something is causing the damage." Dolphin said.

"Wing Zero…." Heero said.

"Yuy? What did you say? Do you have anything to do with this?" Yamaki exclaimed at the perfect solider.

"I implanted Wing Zero in the digimon world. It was designed to destroy the D reaper when it came near its range, it would destroy it. "

"So that's why the amount D reaper, data was decreasing!" Dolphin said,

"Wait, Yuy! You created that thing to destroy the D reaper?" Yamaki asked.

"Yes. But if any digimon interfere with its objective, meaning attacking it, the Zero system will change its objective and Wing Zero will eliminate out any digimon that interfere with it first." Heero responded cooly.

Yamaki and the others were shocked by the soldier's statement, as he went towards Takato.

"Takato..there is some bad news I have to tell you. Your hallucination was correct; the real Jeri is inside the D reaper. Zero told me that the kernel sphere, was nearby, and from my search eye, I saw her. But I noticed you, were having troubling dealing with her clone, so I helped you, since Zero told me you are a factor that determines the fate of this Earth, and all of humanity. Takato, you may not like this, but Zero is telling me in order to destroy the D reaper,I have to destroy its **power source!"**

" You are saying that Jeri is the power source?" Takato asked.

Heero nodded, and then Takato hearing the soldier's words, screamed at him.

"No! Not Jeri! Don't do this! I won't let you destroy her!" Takato screamed.

"I am sorry, Takato. But it for the fate of the Earth, and for the fate of humanity. If you don't kill her, I'll will."

Then, Mr. Katou got down on his knees, and begged to Heero.

"Please do not do this! Jeri is my only daughter, and she is the only one that keeps this family in balance. Please..!"

"I am sorry. Mr. Katou, but I have to do this." Heero responded, as he walked out of the room.

Chapter 11: Despair, and Sadness for Jeri.

"Why won't he leave my daughter alone? Instead of killing her, why can't he save her instead?"

Mr. Katou, he needs knows what he is doing. And it all comes, down to it, he has no other option…" Yamaki responded.

"Yes he does! He.. is a killer!" The man shouted.

"Mr. Katou, Heero was trained to be a soldier. I'm guessing, in the past, he has killed many people so he has blood on his hands. But that does not make him a killer. Heero does what he is instructed to do, and to do what is right."

"How is killing my daughter right?"

"It isn't but, you have to understand the choices Heero has to make. No offence, Mr. Katou, but your daughter's life, is tiny compared to millions of lives at stake!" Yamaki said, as he left the crying man to his knees.

Chapter 11: The Final straw/ End of the D reaper

As Heero left to his MS, he shouted to the Tamers.

"Remember use the system wisely, and at your own discretion! All you have to do is shout "Zero" after you biomerge to activate it!"

Heero got inside the Wing Zero. Its eyes glowed a light green, as it launched into the air.

The Tamers on the other hand, biomerged with their digimon.

Both were ready for their final fight, hoping for victory to be on their favor.

When they engaged in battle with the D reaper, they destroyed its agents quickly, and they went inside the red blob. There they found the mother D reaper, and tried to fight against him. But then the mother d reaper, shined a beam that created another D reaper agent, larger like it, but had scythes for hands.

"Henry, Rika, you take care, of this D reaper agent. Takato and I will take care of the other." Heero said, as Wing Zero and Gallantmon went towards the mother D reaper.

But just then, a row of D reaper agents guarded their "queen bee", and in response, Wing Zero and Gallantmon drew out their short ranged weapons: a joust and a beam sword. But just then, the zero system activated on its own!

"I see…" Heero said, as his screen glowed bright yellow. "Takato, these agents are connected by fiber wires. If we can destroy them, the agents will be gone…"

Gallantmon nodded, as he cut the wires connecting the d reaper agents to the mother d reaper. Once they were destroyed, Heero was about to activate Wing Zero's buster rifles, when suddenly, the Jeri D reaper Agents, ADR 01, appeared.

_Another one? _Heero thought. As Heero pushed Zero's thrusters to the max, slamming the agent into the D reaper. It drew its beam sword, and attacked the agent. The agent and the ultimate gundam had one heck of a battle.

"Combat level increased. Prepare to execute mission." Heero said. As the Zero system activated once more, and Zero used its twin Gatling guns (machine guns) mounted on its shoulders at the d reaper. The shot proved effective against the agent, as it was pulled back. Then, to end this battle, wing zero launched its beam sword into the agent's chest, and the agent roared in pain. It disappeared. Now that left was the mother D reaper.

"Takato, you try to save Jeri. I will deal with the D reaper itself." Heero said, to Gallantmon.

"Right!" The biomerged digimon responded.

Gallantmon tried to save Jeri, but the tendrils of the D reaper, grabbed him. Fortunately, he was strong enough to save Jeri, and break the tendrils at the same time.

Heero looking at the digimon saving the human, aimed at the D reaper.

"Target locked." He said, as Wing Zero locked on its target, and aimed its twin beam rifles at the wing Zero. Then, Wing Zero shot a powerful blast at the D reaper, in its core. The insides of the D reaper, exploded and as a result the mother D reaper was destroyed.

Chapter 12: Final Goodbye/ the Reaper's return

Our heroes safely returned from the climatic long battle with the D reaper. It took some time to rebuild the world, after all the destruction, and everything started to turn out okay.

"So? You are leaving, Mr. Yuy?" Takato asked.

"Yes." The perfect soldier answered. "I need to go back home, to my friends.."

"But if you don't go back home, there is a spot at Hypnos for you, an secret agent. Is that good with you, Yuy?" Yamaki asked.

Heero nodded to the man's proposal.

"And with that thing, we can take down wild digimon quickly." Henry said, looking at Wing Zero.

"So, should I take out the Zero system from your devices?" Heero asked.

"No. Keep them here. It might help us someday." Takato said, as Heero nodded in response to the statement.

Then, Heero walked to Yamaki.

"Here." He handed Yamaki a disk.

"What is it?"

"The Zero system." Heero said.

"What? Why would you give me this?" Yamaki asked.

"I reduced the intensity, so you won't go nuts. It probably will serve to help you to track down wild digimon, much quicker, and it will come up with solutions/tactics faster than the human mind." Heero responded.

"Thank you." Yamaki said, as Heero nodded and left towards his machine.

As Heero left, a man was blocking is way: Jeri's father.

"Thank you, for saving my daughter." Tadashi Katou said, as he bowed to Heero.

"Takato was the one that saved her not me. You should thank him; I would killed her otherwise." Heero said coldly to the man.

"But wasn't you that destroyed the D reaper, because according to Matsuki, you did it!" Yamaki stated.

"Yes, it true that I delivered the final blow to the D reaper. But It was really the combined efforts the tamers and their digimon. If it wasn't for them, Zero would not stand a chance against it."  
Heero said frankly, as he walked past the men.

"You know, Yamaki, I feel bad for that boy. You know what I mean?" Tadashi Katou said, as he looked at the brown haired boy walking away.

"Well, that is reality, Mr. Matsuki. Some kids do not always have parents, and therefore have unfortunate childhoods. Heero is one of those unfortunate ones. He was trained by birth as a soldier, so he has no mother or father to take care of him. I guess that is why he has such a cold personality."

Heero got himself into the cockpit of the wing zero.

But before he left, Yamaki got a phone call.

"It is from monster makers and Hypnos. They say something is growing on the moon, and it may be the D reaper."

D reaper? But I thought I destroyed it? Heero thought.

"Mission accepted." Heero said, as Wing Zero eyes glowed, and it launched into space.

"We should do something, Yamaki." Henry said. "We should biomerge with our digimon and…"

"No, Henry." He said, as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is his fight now. We shouldn't interfere."

Heero and his machine were in space. They located the D reaper within moments.

_How is the D reaper stronger than before? Its combat levels show an increase, but there is no core life. What is going on? How is it getting so much power?" _ Heero thought as he looked at his monitor, where all the information of the D reaper was.

But then, Heero saw its source of power. The tendrils are connected to inside the moon. But no matter. If Heero can destroy the D reaper, its tendrils would explode in no time.

The D reaper, made the first move. It emitted a powerful beam, which Wing Zero avoided perfectly. But then, hordes of agents guarded around the D reaper, to attack the machine.

In response, Wing Zero drew out its twin beam rifle and split it in two. Then, it spun around and around, as beams of lights destroyed the agents.

Then, Wing Zero put back its beam rifle, aimed, and fired one strong shot at the reaper, at full power. The blast was so strong that both the d reaper and wing zero disappeared.

Chapter 13: Home

Heero returned to his old universe.

"Mission complete." He said, as the Wing Zero spread its angelic wings towards Earth

A year passed, since his departure, and it is year 198 AC. No wars have occurred, and peace was still maintained, under Queen Relena Peacecraft. Heero returns as the savior and protector of the universe.

Meanwhile in another universe, Takato Matsuki sat next to Hynos leader, Mitsuo Yamaki, admiring the beaultiful evening.

"Will we ever see him again?" Takato asked.

"Well, Takato, I really do not know for sure.. but something tells me he will be back." Yamaki responded looking at the sky.

Chapter 14: A familiar face.

In the moon base, in the Gundam universe. A couple of men operated the moon base and took shifts, to look at activity on the moon. But then, they saw something in the distance.

"I go and find it out." One soldier said to the group, as he launched into space, in an space uniform.

But when he traveled farther and farther from the base, he got closer and closer to the object. But suddenly, he found a huge crater. He decided to explore some more, but tendrils grabbed him.

Minutes later,The soldier came back, and went to the moon base, and killed his comrades and anyone in the base.

"The D reaper will not lose. It will be reborn and this time, it have its revenge on the Tamers and especially on HEERO YUY!" The soldier screamed, his voice was combined with previous host Jeri Katou.

TO BE CONTINUED.

"


End file.
